A Christmas Dream
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: On Christmas Eve TK makes a wish, and the angels deside to grant him his heart's desire: One day with his family all together. Hints of Jyoumi, Takari, Sorato ans Kenlei, but it's only hints! I promise! My Christmas present to FF.net.


A Christmas Dream  
by WSJ  
  
TK makes a wish on Christmas Eve, and for one day his greatest wish comes true... His family is back together.  
  
I don't own Digimon, but Sammi Ishida is copywrited to me. If you want to use her, e-mail me and I'll think about it.   
  
I happen to think that this is my best story so far, so PLEASE r+r so I can see what you think too! Just no flames!!!!!! Oh yeah, hints of Takari, Jyoumi, Sorato and Kenlei. Only hints though, I promise!  
  
Merry Christmas FF.Net, this is my present to you!  
~@~  
"Mom, can I get a dog this year?" the 14-year-old boy asked.  
  
"You've asked this before TK, and the answer is always no. I'm at work all the time, and you're at school. There'd be no one here to take care of him, and he'd get lonely."  
  
"I know mom, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry TK. If your dad and I were still together, and Sammi and Matt lived with us, it'd be different then." Nancy Takaishi said.  
  
TK grinned bitterly as he walked back to his room, thinking of his 17-year-old sister and brother, the twins Matt and Sammi. Pushing open the door, he spied a wrapped gift on the desk. "Oh drat! The party!"  
  
He grabbed his coat and the gift and ran towards the door. "Mom, I've gotta get to the Kamiya's for the party, be back by eleven, bye!"  
  
"Bye." Nancy glanced up as her son sped out the door towards the apartment down the block.  
  
He got there just as Joe was arriving, and together they both walked inside to be greeted by the other DigiDestined and a score of party decorations.  
  
"Joe!"  
  
TK and Joe both looked up, and TK managed to jump to the side before being plowed over by Mimi, who was making a beeline for Joe.  
  
"Where'd she come from?" TK muttered as he put his Secret Santa present under the big tree set up in one corner.  
  
"She flew in from New York this morning, she's spending the holidays with Sora and her family." Matt said, walking up to TK. "How's it going Squirt?" he added.  
  
"Pretty good, except for the fact I can't get a dog this year either." TK answered.  
  
"Bummer. I can't get what I want either."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I wanna see Sammi for Christmas, but it's a slim to no chance she'll be able to catch a flight from her bording school to get here by tomorrow."  
  
"Rats, I wanted her to be here for Christmas too." TK tried to act depressed, but he could barely hide the smile that was playing on his lips. He'd just figured out what to get Matt for Christmas!  
  
Lost in his dreams, he never saw it coming. Soft lips grazed his cheek and he turned to see none other then the hostess herself, Kari Kamiya.  
  
"Hey Kari!" he grinned, pulling his girlfriend of a year and a half into a hug and kiss. As they kissed, there was a flash and a snap, and they pulled apart to see Tai with a poleroid camera in his hands.  
  
"Tai!" Kari shreiked.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. He shook the picture until it came clear. He whistled. "Hey Matt! This's one for the scrapbook! Get a load of this!"  
  
TK rolled his eyes, he and Kari were used to their siblings' teasing them about being a couple.  
  
"Hey, time to open the presents!" Yolei yelled a few minutes later.  
  
They all gathered around the tree and Davis passed out the Secret Santa gifts, which everyone then opened, one by one.  
  
"Hey," said Tai after a moment. "There's nothing for Sora under here! Who was her Santa?"  
  
Matt grinned secretively and raised his hand. "I DO have something for you Sora, but it was too weird of a shape to wrap, so let me go get it. It's in the kitchen."  
  
He walked into the other room, and then reappeared with a white whicker laundry basket. "Merry Christmas Sora!" he said as he put the basket down with a florish. Inside was an adorable grey and white kitten, with a blue ribbon around its neck.  
  
"Oh!" she breathed in awe, gently touching its soft fur and satin ribbon. "How did you know I wanted a cat so much?"  
  
Matt winked. "A little birdy told me. It's a boy, what are you going to name it?"  
  
Sora though for a moment. "Yamato. It has eyes just like yours." she said.  
  
Matt blushed. "Does not." he mumbled.  
  
The rest of the evening was just as wonderful. Ken ended up kissing Yolei under the mistletoe, (Kari had been trying to get those two together FOREVER) Gennai came through the DigiPort with their Digimon, (the best gift of all) and the snow storm cleared up, leaving the outside a winter wonderland with stars overhead.  
  
As TK and Patamon walked home, he gazed up at the stars and thought about Sora's new cat, how he wanted a dog so much, but couldn't get one, how his parents could never stand to be in the same room with each other, how miserable it was not being together at Christmas, of all days.  
  
"Hey Patamon, remember when I described where Sammi's bording school is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Armor DigiVolve and go get her. Take her to Matt and dad's apartment for me 'kay? I want to get Matt the best gift of all, and that's the only thing he wants. I'll leave the window in my room unlocked, so you can get in when you're back. Just don't forget to close it again like you did last time!"  
  
"What about Gabomon, Sammi's Digimon?"  
  
"Have her deDigiVolve to Tsunamon, you should be able to carry her ok then."  
  
"Ok. See you later TK."  
  
"Bye Pegasusmon."  
  
TK continued on his way home, and again looked upwards to the heavens. He remembered a Christmas memory from a long time ago, before they had even gone to the Digital World, but after he and Kari had met at grade school.  
  
~TK, do you belive in angels?~  
~Do you Kari?~  
~No.~  
~I do. There's one watching my family, to make sure we all get back together someday.~  
~Oh.~  
  
"I... I wish my family would get back together! Even for just one day!" TK whispered to the angels listening, and he didn't mean Angemon and Angewomon.  
~@~  
The next morning, Christmas Day, he actually managed to sleep in for once. It was Patamon who finally shook him awake, well after nine o'clock in the morning. Usually he got up at 6 or earlier on Christmas.  
  
He yawned and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. Halfway through someone started banging on the door.  
  
"Come on! I know you like long showers, but there are other people who want in you know!" a feminine voice yelled.  
  
TK choked and glared at Patamon, who was brushing his teeth, around the shower curtain. "Do you know who that is out there?!?"  
  
"It's Sammi of course." Patamon looked at him a if he'd lost his mind. "Duh, you remember her, tall, skinny, blond, your sister?"  
  
"I know who she is! What's she doing here, I told you to take her to Dad's apartment!"  
  
Now Patamon was sure his partner had cracked. "What? Sammi and Gabomon live here TK. Is your brain melting like Kari always complains Davis's is?"  
  
TK shook his head and turned off the water, drying himself off and pulling on his boxers and a bathrobe.  
  
As soon as he opened the door none other then Sammi Ishida pushed past him and slammed the door in his face. "Thank you!" But a moment later the door reopened a crack and Patamon came flying out, and then the door slammed shut again. Luckily, TK was used to catching passes from his years of playing basketball, and caught Patamon before he could slam into the oppisite wall.  
  
Someone began to laugh and clap and TK whirled to see Matt, also in his bathrobe, standing outside the door to the guest bedroom, which before the divorse had been his. "Good catch Squirt!"  
  
"What're you doing here Matt?" TK asked the 17-year-old.  
  
Matt blinked. "Um... Maybe because I live here? Come on, Dad's fixing pancakes!" Matt licked his lips and then turned and headed for the kitchen.  
  
As TK passed the guest room he was very surprised to see the walls painted dark blue, instead of white, and Teenage Wolves posters all over the walls. The bed was unmade, there were clothes strewn everywhere, and in the corner sat Matt's guitar.  
  
"TK! Hurry up, Matt's eating everything!"  
  
TK froze. That was his dad's voice, in his mom's house... It couldn't be! But it was. His wish had come true. It was like the divorse had never happened.  
  
TK jumped for joy and raced out to slide into his seat between his Mom and Matt. A few minutes later Sammi also joined them and they began to dig in. Happily TK looked around the table. Dad, mom, Sammi, Matt and himself. Over Matt's shoulder he could see Patamon, Gabumon and Sammi's Gabomon watching TV in the living room. It was all perfect.  
  
As soon as they were done with breakfast they headed in to the tree in the family room, where presents were piled three deep. "Let's see... To Matt, from Dad, to TK, from Sammi... Ah ha! To Sammi!" Sammi grabbed her present and began to rip into it. The rest of the family twitched, and then began to open their own presents.  
  
"Oh, one more for you TK, I'll go get it." Matt said a few minutes later. He stood up and walked back towards their parents' room.  
  
He returned a moment later, with a wiggling puppy in his arms.  
  
TK's eyes went wide as sausers as Matt put the puppy in his arms. It wiggled and squirmed, and then reached around to lick TK's face.  
  
TK began to laugh and hug the puppy. "I can't believe it! A dog! Matt, you guys, you got me a dog!"  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Sammi asked.  
  
A thoughtful look came over TK's face. "Her? I think I'll call her Angel."  
  
That night TK snuggled down into bed, Patamon by his side and Angel down at his feet. He could hear Matt practicing his guitar in his room, and Sammi chatting on the phone with one of her friends. In the living room Nancy and Micheal Ishida laughed at some ancient sitcom on the TV.  
  
Glancing out the window by his bed, TK smiled at the stars. "Thank you."  
~@~  
Light was streaming in his window as once again Patamon shook him awake. "Sleepy head. Get up, it's Christmas!"  
  
"Christmas? But that was yesterday."  
  
"No way silly, yesterday was Christmas Eve! Have you cracked TK?"  
  
In horror TK threw off the covers, throwing Patamon into the wall, and bolted for the guest room. The bed was neatly made, there was no guitar in the corner, and the walls were white.  
  
TK dropped to his knees. "No, it couldn't have been a dream! It was so real, so perfect." Two tears made their way down his cheek and dropped onto the immaculate floor.  
  
"TK!" his mom called from the kitchen. "Better take your shower! Sammi somehow got home last night, and she, Matt and your father are coming over for breakfast and gift opening!"  
  
"Ok mom!" TK got up and whiped away his tears. His family might not be perfect, or together anymore, but he loved them.  
  
On his way to his room to grab his clothes for his shower, TK kneeled down to pick up Patamon, who was still stunned from his collision with the wall, and to scratch Angel behind the ears. 


End file.
